2012-09-06 Mr and Mrs Manners
Just a little before noon on a weekday. There are little bistro type restaurants and delis and pizza joints everywhere to feed all of the business professionals that occupy the skyscrapers all around. In one of the more New York authentic deli places, Pepper Potts is answering an email on her tablet computer while waiting for her turn to order. Yes, she could have phoned in the order and sent someone else to pick it up (like probably half of the people in deli with her), but some days she just prefers to get out of the office for a while. Just before noon on a weekday, and Kit had managed to get a couple hours off from work. He did it because Rain called him, and his boss is a decent sort. That he always shows up to work dressed sharply and ready to go doubtless helps. He'd taken a cab to get here from Hammer Industries, and removes his hat as he walks in the door. There's a smile on his face, and why wouldn't there be? It's a good day, all things considered. If this place had a hat rack, he'd probably fling his hat across the room at it. Just--not a bad day to be alive, really. Rain is fairly busy, sometimes, actually! She has a book on setting up a freshwater aquarium under one arm. She also sometimes sorts spiders, but she's having doubts these days. It's eating at her more and more. For now though, she's trying to make good on a promise and get out of the ole rut. Deep breath. She decides to find the place she was curious about. Though, she seems to be a little dazed with all of those thoughts of top hats, glofish, being a minion and such turning round and round in her head. But soon she wanders in, delayed by a near collision with a pigeon. Her hair's even a little ruffled. Broom hair, alas. She smiles, and waves seeing Kit. Then Pepper and - whoa, Kit's dressed up. "Um. Hey! ... wow. Maybe I should've dressed up." Pepper Potts is so engrossed in whatever is on her tablet she's not really taking note of the comings and goings of people around her. She is still alert to the deli employee enough to know when it's her turn to order without having to make anyone wait. And speaking of ... "Yes, I'd like the Cranberry pecan salad. With raspberry vinagrette, please." The deli employee jots her order and she steps toward the counter to pay. When Kit spies Pepper, he actually grins. Technically, they're working for enemies, but he works in the /legal department/ as an intern, and she never seemed like she really cared much for that sort of rivalry, so. It's more humorous, really, in its way. He's about to go over and introduce himself for the heck of it when Rain comes in. Twirling his hat on his index finger, he beams a grin at the young woman. "You're more than fine just the way you are, Rain," he tells her sincerely. "You don't need to dress up any more than you already are. Besides these being my work clothes, you really do look fine." Tossing his hat to his left hand, he offers his right to her for a warm handshake, then he steps toward her as he pivots, so he can stand next to her and motion to Pepper with his hat-holding left hand. "See her? That's Pepper Potts, all but C.E.O. of Stark Industries, my employer's rival. Some say that she single-handedly runs the company, and that it's not Iron Man the government needs to worry about, it's her." It's amusing to him that out of all the delis in all the world, they had to meet here. He's also not exactly keeping his voice down, though he's not exactly shouting, either. His tone of humor and jocularity should show he isn't actually being rude or anything else but genuinely joking. Rain smiles faintly. She seems amused by the hat twirl. She turns red at the compliment. "Eeh... well, I guess I should get more clothes..." having been homeless, Rain's wardrobe is ... limited. Ahem. Though, she's upgraded to demihomeless! She looks thoughtful at that. She is wearing the ring he gave her, though, not as one would wear a wedding ring because she figures that would be weird and no one likes Overly Attached Witch. She tilts her head. "I see. Well. It's rarely the king you have to watch for ... it's his advisor," She notes quietly. Some kings are sharp, with tons of acumen, but often, the advisor is the eyes and ears... anyway. She seems unfamiliar with the corporate relationships. "I think I actually saw Iron Man at Miss Dazzler's concert," She considers it now. "The one where I poked Killer Moth with a stick." Yes. She's /brave/. Sorta. ... moderately. Either way, she smiles faintly towards Pepper, but not too long - lest she be creepy. Awkward for now, but it's a less flaily awkward than usual. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting." Pepper Potts pays for her lunch just as it arrives. Nice thing about salads, they're quick to assemble. She thanks the deli employee then turns to look for a place to sit. One vacant table left. Perfect. With a smile and a nod to Kit and Rain, she steps past them to claim the table. "You didn't," Kit assures Rain, grinning at her. "And if you did, I wouldn't tell you. It's a woman's prerogative to be fashionably late, after all. Tell you what, tell me what you want, I'll order it while you pick a table, and you can tell me all that you've been up to lately, how we can get you more clothes if you really want them, and what concerts you've been to." A beat, the smile fading just a hair's breadth. "I--know it's been a while," he adds with a genuinely apologetic look, his attention briefly flicking down to his hat, as he twirls it by the brim between his fingers. That's mostly his own fault, and he knows it, and for more than just what may be obvious. He knows that, too. He's been reminded of that, more than once. "That's good, wait, hey," Rain pouts a little. "That doesn't sound fair to you," She frowns. "And um, sure." She'll try something with pepperoni and cheese. Why not keep it simple and cheap? She seems to be earnest about it. And a soda, really. She rubs the back of her head. "And how many things I poked with sticks?" She obviously jokes. "Sure." She nods. "Wait... there's no empty tables..." Her eyebrows lift. Then she tilts her head his apologies. "Ah ... hey. Don't feel bad." She shakes her head. "I understand. I've been thinking a bit." There's some worry and fear. Anyway. Deepbreath. She shakes it off. "Well. We can sit with her or um, how good are you at dueling for tables?" She looks over. Pepper Potts takes a seat at the table, about ready to disappear into her tablet computer again. But, this time she actually picks up a bit of what Rain says past the general chatter of the place, and when the girl looks over she nods with a smile, indicating she's okay with them sharing her table, even if the pair is a bit ... mismatched. Unsurprisingly, out of pretty much all of that, what piques Kit's interest the most is "I've been thinking on that". He tries to be a decent guy, a /good/ guy, someone people can look up to, maybe even call a "hero" without sarcasm even out of the ancestral suit, but even he is "a guy", at least when it comes to these kinds of things. When Pepper looks over, he meets her smile with one of his own and a nod of his head to show he caught her silent approval to let them join her. "I--tell you what, you go snag us a couple of chairs with Miss Potts there since she doesn't seem to mind, we'll eat and chat and maybe see about getting secret and sensitive trade secrets from her, and after that we can--talk about what we've both been thinking on. Sound good, yeah?" he asks, grinning again. And yes, he just said he's been doing some "thinking" of his own. Dun-dun-DUN! But he flashes her another grin, then flips his hat up his arm to his head, where he sets it fashionably off-kilter. "Something with pepperoni and cheese, and a soda, yes?" he adds, shoving his hands in his pockets like the rogue he--really isn't. Still, it's not a bad /look/; he'll have to thank Mandrake all the more for it, later, especially considering that he did catch how Rain initially reacted. Rain smiles faintly. "Thanks," She nods to Pepper. Even from a distance, she can appreciate the motions. Rain looks to Kit. She's not quite sure about this whole communication thing sometimes, but she does her best. "Okay," She nods. Then an amused look. "Sure. I'm not sure she's into glofish though," She notes wryly. She nods at Kit. "Thank you." And well, it's not a bad look. Rain is hardly a fashion master. Or if she were, the universe has no taste. "And yup." He's correct. She'll tilt her head, then go to secure their seats. It's probably a good thing she's not a super spy or she'd last all of one episode. Still, she genuinely seems interested and to care. Pepper Potts actually waits to start on her salad, getting a last email typed out on her tablet while the young lady and the sharp-dressed man divide and conquer to secure their seats and get their food. Then the tablet is returned to its desktop -- a picture of Peanuts' Peppermint Patty -- before it disappears into her bag. It's only after her tablet is in her bag that Pepper realizes she forgot to get herself a drink. "Alright, back in a jiffy, then," says Kit, who then lifts his hat to Pepper again before turning to head to the counter. He'll be gone a few minutes, giving the women a good bit to chat. After ordering, complete with a gesture toward the table, he takes out an old-timey-looking bi-fold leather wallet to pay. Then he stands off to the side, twirling his hat around his right index finger, left hand in his pocket. Most of the time, his attention is on the kitchen, as he's trying to keep an eye on the progression of the food-making, but he looks over to the table at the women now and then, as he leans against the wall, near the pick-up section. Rain pauses. She meanders towards Pepper and the table. She nods at Kit and is making her way over when - Pepper puts her tablet away. Rain looks a little puzzled. "Um. Hello. I hope I didn't interrupt...?" Her eyebrows lift. She seems uncertain, now. So much for courage. But at least she's not staring at Kit. Pepper Potts smiles up at Rain as she stands to greet her. "Not at all. Please, join me. It'll be a pleasant change from working my way through my lunch." She notices that the young lady's companion is waiting for their food, so she figures she can wait until they're both seated to go request a drink. That way the girl won't be left at the table by herself. She offers her hand to Rain. "I'm Pepper Potts, by the way." Ah, the food is finally ready, though "finally" is a bit of a slur against the establishment, all things considered. Kit can see how efficient the place is. A quiet conversation with the food-hander-over-person, who then reaches below the counter and deposits a handful of small somethings on the tray. Finally Kit can head toward the table, hat pushed back on his head like a newsie from a bygone era, where he'll sit between the women. "First off, Miss Potts, thank you for letting us sit here," he says with a smile as he doles out a meatball sub with all the trimmings (plus pepperoni and cheese!) and a large soda--and one of the large, doughy cookies that only a good deli can come up with--to Rain. "Second, I noticed you didn't have a drink, so I took the liberty of getting one for you. You don't seem like a soda drinker, so I got you hot tea or coffee; pick whichever you like, and I'll have the other." That's said with a grin as he removes his hat, setting it in his lap since he isn't about to be /rude/ and reach across the table to deposit it in the other chair. Rain smiles back. "If you're sure," She nods. "Thank you. And pleased to meet you. I usually go by Rain," She replies. There's an odd reluctance about her real name. Strange, that. Maybe it's embarrassing? She blinks. Kit is back already! Her eyebrows lift. Her eyes are a bit wide. "Oh. That's very kind of you," She blushes faintly, surprised. That was fast. Either way, Rain is duly impressed and looks appreciative. "Um. Thank you." Fidget. She will carefully sit then, as or after the others do. If Pepper finds Rain's name to be unusual, she is VERY good at not showing it. But then again, there ARE people out there named Moon Unit, River, and Tomorrow. She's about to sit down again when the man brings his and Rain's lunches over, looking even more Cary Grant up close. Pleasantly surprised is an understatement when she realizes he not only noticed that she forgot a beverage, but he brought her one. "Wow. I'll take the tea. Thank you." Could it be that she's just become so accustomed to Tony's seemingly boorish behavior that she is taken aback by someone being visibly gentlemanly? "You are very welcome, Rain," Kit says to her, then looks to Pepper and offers the same. "And you are very welcome as well." He smiles at both women, then separates some of the tiny creamers and sugar packets. "Dairy creamer, non-dairy creamers, and sugar," he says as he gestures to them, "as I didn't know what you liked." To Rain, he grins and says, "And you asked for pepperoni and cheese. Didn't say anything about not adding those to something else, right?" Just a beat's pause, then, as he starts to unwrap his sandwich; it started off healthy, with plenty of vegetables and such, but then /somehow/ things like honey-Dijon mustard got added to it, and a few folded slices of ham... At least it /started off/ healthy. "Oh, where /are/ my manners," he says suddenly, and there's even a hint of color at his cheeks. "I'm sure Rain's already introduced herself, so let me do the same. Christopher Walker, though you're more than welcome to call me Kit since we're both off the clock, Miss Potts." A smile as he extends his hand for a firm handshake, and he's pretty sure it shouldn't be a surprise that he knows her name. Anyone who pays hardly any attention to--much of anything, really, even vaguely related to Stark Enterprises would. Rain nods, relieved there's no need to explain the name. She pauses and smiles as Pepper accepts the tea. That's good! Yay tea. She is quiet for her part, when not speaking. Rain tilts her head. She looks duly appreciative. "Oh no, that's fine," She murmurs. "I appreciate it." She is silent again for a moment. "I usually try something simple during my first visit at a place," She admits. She seems faintly amused by his sandwich, but she's mum on the subject. She watches the two, trying at least, to catch the cues. But it's a bit much sometimes. "It must be tough being so well known," She considers. "And I borrowed your manners," She offers to Kit, "Just for a moment..." It's a little joke, at least. But she'll sip her own soda, carefully unwrapping her own sandwich. Pepper Potts shakes Kit's hand and finally settles back into her seat. "Mr. Walker. Kit." She also seems unsurprised that he knows who she is. It's not like she isn't mentioned on CNN Financial Report at least once a month or anything. She starts picking seemingly random bits out of her salad with her fork while offering Rain a smile. "If it helps, I have yet to find anything on their menu that isn't delicious." The items she's skewering on her fork has only one pattern, never the same thing twice. "That would explain it, you thief," mutters Kit to Rain, though through a grin, and with a definitely good-natured tone to his voice. A couple of napkins are taken and unfolded, then one set in his lap atop his hat, the other tucked into his collar. "And I'd agree so far. I mean, looking into the back, I could see all kinds of food being made. I think I'll have to come back to this place more often." A lift of his brows, there, then he picks up his sandwich with one hand, and a third napkin with the other. That way, he can take a bite of the former, then politely hide his mouth behind the latter. As it's a small bite, it's quickly gone, so he can ask, without trying to talk around food, "So what made each of you decide to come here? I've never even heard of this place before." Which, for him, isn't a huge surprise, but. Rain smiles faintly at the introduction. "I see," She nods to Pepper. She's at least, a good listener. She did somewhat pay attention to the news. She grins at Kit's muttering. "I gave them back..." She promises. She'll try a little bite of her sandwich then, at Kit's comment about seeing the food and liking it. Why not see for herself? She'll chew thoughtfully, listening, making sure not to drop any crumbs or make a mess. She seems pretty well mannered. "It is good," She agrees quietly. "I dunno. I figured sandwiches are hard to mess up, really..." And in a way, it's meeting a cousin! Witches love sandwiches. Ahem. "It seems pretty popular," Granted, it is afternoon/lunch time, but even still! She looks thoughtful, trying to perhaps read people and act not quite so awkward. Pepper Potts smiles amusedly at the exchange between the two, eating her salad delicately but somehow still rather quickly. "Mm. Yes. Been here for, well, longer than I've worked for Stark Industries. And for any eatery, that's a sign of quality." And she learned about it from Tony, which sets it up yet another bracket in the 'good places' scale. He's PICKY about his food. "You'd think, but some places couldn't make a good sandwich to save their hides," Kit says to Rain, looking to Pepper as he lifts his hat so he can cross his legs, then balances that hat on his knee. "My, that /is/ a good sign. I'm not sure I've ever found an establishment that I stayed at that long." His gaze flicks between the women, then he looks down to his sandwich as he picks it up for another bite. "Though, since I've come here to the United States, I've been fond of trying as many different foods as I can, so I don't know if I'll find a place like that anytime soon." That's said with a grin, then he takes that next bite of his sandwich, as small as the one before, and of course he politely brings up that napkin. Rain is a slower eater. An amused look, and she nods. "I see." Her reply is quiet and thoughtful. She looks almost owlish. Mercifully, Rain hardly seems a picky eater. "I suppose. Good ingredients help..." Nomf. She looks between Kit and Pepper. "Well. I guess if everything were awesome to eat, they'd roll me around town," She considers. It's probably a good thing, in some ways. She sips her soda. "Aah, um. Well, if you're curious about one..." It's a polite offer, though she seems curious in turn. For her part, she's trying to tune in to the conversation, but she's always a step behind and a topic off. "Um. How are you today...?" There we go. Pepper Potts smiles at Rain and is about to answer when something in her bag chirps. She promptly pulls out her phone and looks at the screen, then looks at them both apologetically. "I'm sorry, I've got to get going." This would explain why her salad is in a takeout container instead of on a real plate. She quickly gathers up her salad and shoulders her bag. "It was a pleasure to meet you both." About to say something, as well, Kit's mouth is open when the chirping comes from Pepper's bag. "Oh, please, it's no problem, Miss Potts," says Kit sincerely, and he gets to his feet, holding his hat to his chest--completely forgetting about the napkin dangling from it, of course. "Your company was appreciated, and I do hope we all will run into each other again, soon." That, too, is sincere, and he'll wait for the woman to depart before he reclaims his seat. Rain smiles faintly. "That's alright." She figures someone that famous must surely be pretty busy anyhow. Dodging over eager press is a hobby unto itself. She looks to Kit and nods. "It was a pleasure to meet you. Be well," She nods and will wave a little. "Thank you for letting us use the table." Hey, it was prime real estate at this hour! She is quiet for a moment after, to bite into - wait, is she being rude? She looks abashed and stands, too. Oops. After the redhead leaves, Kit grins at Rain as he sits back down. "Typically, it's the man who rises for a woman whenever she arrives or departs," he tells her--and definitely not unkindly. It's not like such manners are popular even more, much less really well-known. His tone should convey the truth; he's just pointing something out without expecting that she should already know it, or any such thing. Rain watches Miss Potts go. She will sit down. "Oh. I see. Fair enough," She nods. "I would've felt bad if I was being rude," She admits. She smiles faintly at his grin. She will take a bite then, as she's sitting down once more. "I guess since I'm not a man..." Hmmm. Well, that's an easy enough one, then. She'll settle in quietly to finish lunch with Kit. ((Fade Out)) Category:Logs Category:RPLogs